


not quite there

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Other, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: The main character is on Kamino to look through the information about the inhibitor chips after they have been discovered and Palpatine arrested. They take the time to catch up with old friends.
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s) (hinted at)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	not quite there

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm pretty sure Alpha-17 is ooc but I choose to ignore that because I wanted to keep this happy and light.
> 
> Second, this can be read as and xReader since the name of the oc is never mentioned. I used they/them pronouns for them though.

It had been raining for most of the day now, but they came to expect that from Kamino with its constant bad weather. They still didn't like it, preferring to stay on dryer planets. Then again, it had been a necessary for them to come to Tipoca City, with the recent discoveries about the chips and the following arrest of the chancellor.

They let out a sigh as they turned away from the window, looking back at the massive amount of datapads waiting for them on the table. Their initial plan had been to get through as many as possible today, but they hadn't expected how tiring it would be to read through the massive amount of reports the Kaminoans working on Tipoca City had written about the chips and their functions.

„Is this a bad time?“ they hadn't even noticed the door opening, too deep in their thoughts.

„No, come in,“ the clone – Ink – stepped inside, the door closing behind him, „How can I help you?“

„General Ti send me to check up on you. She's been worried since you didn't come to mid meal,“ a non-committal noise left them as they slumped down onto their chair, rolling their lightsaber over the tabletop until it rested perfectly parallel to the datapad in the middle.

„I'm fine. I just got distracted by work,“ Ink nodded but still moved to put down a bottle of water and two ration bars in front of them.

„Thank you, Ink,“ he returned the smile they offered easily.

„My pleasure, general. Just make sure to show up to late meal or General Ti will pick you up,“ it wasn't much of a threat. All their former master was going to do was gently chide them for missing meals. It would throw them back into their padawan days but that wasn't necessarily bad. Their time at Master Ti's side had been great. She certainly tried to keep them as happy as possible, even when their mission had only given her limited opportunities.

„I will do my best,“ Ink only raised an eyebrow, the black standing out against the light blue of his dyed hair. The color looked fresh, as if it was only dyed recently and they assumed the absence of the Kaminoans was one reason for that. Without their controlling presence a lot of the clones seemed more relaxed when moving around the facilities. Now, they only had their rather brief previous visits to compare but their commander had said the same thing after they arrived.

Though it had also been a few hours since they'd last seen him.

„You better. Alpha's already pissed that Acid doesn't take better care of you, sir,“ they rolled their eyes before leveling a pained look at Ink.

„Do I have to go look for them?“ Ink slowly shook his head. No doubt only to make life easier for them. Then again, interrupting their work through actually doing something else and not just staring outside the window might be a good idea.

„I'm sure they're fine, sir,“ the trooper added. They raised an eyebrow, copying Ink's earlier expression. It was easy enough for him to admit defeat.

They yawned as they stood up once more and then stretched. A short pain went through their back as their spine cracked, though it was gone as fast as it came. It was a conscious decision to leave their lightsaber on the desk. They wouldn't need it for now and carrying it around would only be annoying. With any luck they would be back in the office in maybe 15 minutes anyway.  
They did take one ration bar with them though, taking a quick sip from the bottle of water before indicating for to leave the room. The door locked once they both stood outside, the harsh light inside the facilities hurting their eyes after spending so much time in the rather dim office.

„Where are they?“ Ink sighed, this time, putting on the painted grey helmet out of the simple unwillingness to carry it the entire time.

„One of the training rooms,“ he informed them. Their eyebrow wandered a bit further up their forehead.

„But they're doing fine, yes?“ they were pretty sure Ink was sending them an annoyed glare through their helmet, though they were pretty much unable to tell. They could feel it, though. It was the way the trooper had tilted his head.

And the force.

„Eat your ration bar, general,“ they would make a comment about Ink ordering them around but they were hungry. Especially now, that they weren't sitting around anymore and actually took more than the two steps between the desk and the window. The smug satisfaction radiating from Ink annoyed them nonetheless.

The training room was five minutes from their office and while they hadn't expected to find Acid in full health, they also hadn't expected for their commander to be thrown across the mat as they entered. Acid hit the mat with a thud, rolling quickly up to get into a defensive position. It was tempting to just watch but that wasn't what they were here for.

„May I steal my commander back, Alpha?“ Acid looked happy enough to get away.

„Depends on his ability to take better care of you,“ an amused smile settled on their face. Hearing things from Alpha himself was always more funny than hearing them from someone else.

„It's really not his job, Alpha. Besides, he won't be able to do it if you keep this up,“ the clone snorted, his posture relaxing the further into the conversation they got. They stepped further into the room, gesturing for Acid to come over. The clone commander seemed happy to do so, jogging to cross the few meters between them.

„Take a shower. You can come back to the office with me if you want,“ they offered, speaking quiet enough to not be heard by everyone else sitting around in the training room.

„Wait for me, then, sir,“ they squeezed Acid's shoulder, smiling at him before he hurried to the bathrooms, sending a smug look at Alpha who only shook his head at him. It was them that took the initiative to walk up to him, accepting his hug, even though they could have lived without a sweaty shirt pressing against their cheek.

„Been a while, vod'ika,“ Alpha greeted now that they didn't have to yell through the entire room to talk.

„I had things to do. Relief missions to lead, all that stuff. I'm only here because Master Ti requested me.“

„I know. I suggested you,“ they snorted.

„You don't need to look out for me. I'm doing fine,“ it was half true, at least. The last month had been the least stressful ever since the war started.

„Now you are,“ and well, that was true. Still, they only rolled their eyes. They wouldn't give Alpha the satisfaction of being right when he was the reason they were now stuck on Kamino for the foreseeable future.

„And you don't have anything better to do, apparently,“ Alpha scoffed, mock offended. And, well, maybe they had missed their banter. It wasn't the same when it was just over comm. Though it was only an added bonus to being able to spend more time with Master Ti. Speaking off, their former master had apparently been worried. They should visit her before going back to work – this time hopefully with the help of Acid.

„What is more important than taking care of my vod'ika?“ they hit him against the arm, unable to hold back their laughter.

„I already said I'm doing fine. No need to beat up my commander over it. I'm not even near as bad as Master Kenobi,“ Alpha seemingly contemplated that for a moment.

„A good point, but Kenobi isn't my vod'ika. You are, though,“ their nose scrunched up when Alpha tapped against it. They batted his hand away, though they didn't bother to hide the smile that had spread on their lips at the words.

„I'm beginning to regret that status,“ they melted into the half-hug Alpha offered, exchanging meaningless banter until Acid returned. They said goodbye to Alpha, ducking away from under his arm to catch up to Acid.

Their commander was standing with Ink, though the younger clone didn't follow them but instead returned to whatever duty he had to attend.

„Let's go see Master Ti and then we'll return to the office,“ they offered, leaning into their commander as they walked through the ever the same looking corridors. Acid hooked his pinkie finger around their own, something that had started early into the clone wars as a way for the both of them to keep together during stealth missions and similar things. By now, it was more affectionate than anything else.

„Of course, general,“ he replied, their shoulders bumping together.

Life wasn't perfect yet. Not until everything had been solved and all of the clones had control over their lives but they were on the right path. Not quite there, but close.


End file.
